Grave
is a villain from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. He is usually seen flying a large purple car and uses minions known as Nendos to attack the Cures. Appearance Grave is a muscular man with brown skin, wild blond hair and thick eyebrows of the same color. His eyes are red and he has a scar over his right eye. He appears to have two bandages around his neck. He wears a dark yellow and red low-cut top and puffy gray pants tucked into knee-high black and red combat boots. He also wears a black jacket with a design similar to Julio's over his shoulders. History Preseason Grave used to be an ordinary human working as a typical businessman but was a corrupted unpleasant one. As he said, "Rule them all!". He would beat up weak people to gain money and power over everyone. Soon the people around him started to hate him and that's when he met Noir, who accepted him as his own. His attacks against the Cures Grave officially appears in episode 24 along with his companion Elisio. They discuss the Pretty Cure problem and how Bibury was defeated. In the same episode, he uses a giant purple flying car, piloted by a Nendo, to collect Kirakiraru from the wide city area. The Cures ask him who he is and he introduces himself as Grave, servant of Noir. He also tells them to beat it, since he doesn't have any business with them. The Cures transform and he summons a Nendo monster based off cupcake sweet. The Cures defeat the Nendo monster and he departs. He makes another appearance in episode 28, where he has Nendos infiltrate the giant sponge cake festival. He soon arrives at the festival himself and claims that all he sees is poorly made sponge cake and a bunch of idiots. With that said he collects Kirakiraru in the area and summons a sponge cake based Nendo monster. The Cures battle the monster, but it proves too strong, while he tries to taunt Himari by saying she can't do anything and she should just go home. Himari then comes up with the plan to defeat the monster by remembering the sponge cake recipe and Parfait delivers the final blow. Angered by this, he leaves. Obtaining Diable's power and eventual downfall In episode 35 he asks Diable to be his servant, but Diable refuses, saying he isn't interested in working with a peasant like him. During episode 36, Grave takes major interest in Diable and by the end of the episode runs him over with the Gravemobile. Later, in episode 37 he is seen upgrading his Gravemobile with Diable's power, eager to give it a "test ride". In episode 39 Grave turns the whole town of Ichigozaka into Nendo soldiers with the power of the upgraded Gravemobile (calling it Diable custom). Furthermore, he even powers himself up with the Diable custom and becomes much stronger. The Cures try using Animal Go Round! on him, but the attack doesn't even touch Grave. During episode 40 he completely covers all of Ichigozaka with darkness and mocks Julio's borrowed power from Lumière. When his darkness is destroyed, he fuses with his Diable custom and becomes a giant purple dinosaur monster. After the Cures hit him with Fantastic Animale, Elisio arrives and captures Grave, Gravemobile and Diable with his cards, saying his job is to harvest the darkness Noir nourishes and that the real fight begins now. Rebirth in Elisio's world In episode 47, it is revealed that Grave had been revived by Elisio, but instead serves him as a police officer who makes sure no one is showing emotion to prevent conflicts. When Pekorin makes donuts to help the Cures regain their memories, he immediately has his Nendos arrest her and Chourou. He then confiscates the donuts and is about to dispose of them in the garbage disposal when Pekorin's desire to protect them prevents them from being destroyed. When Pekorin recovers them, Grave physically attacks her to get them back. Pekorin perseveres through Grave's attacks and allows her to transform into Cure Pekorin. Upon seeing that, Grave just orders his Nendos to attack her, but she fights back, and even though she misses, it sets off fireworks that help the Cures remember the things they love and they eventually regain the ability to transform. Together with Pekorin, the Cures were able to trap Grave and the Nendos underneath a sticky net. In episode 48, after the Cures help the citizens of Ichigozaka remember what they love, Grave is freed from being Elisio's servant and seemingly reverts back to his normal personality. He is also amongst the townspeople when they help the Cures in getting to Elisio using his kirakiraru, albeit reluctantly. Epilogue A few years later after the course of the series, Grave who decides to settle down in Ichigozaka is last seen conflicting with Bibury, with some of his Nendos trying to prevent him from retaliation for Bibury. Personality Grave sees himself as a strong man who prefers to stick to the rules when his nerves get the better of him. He is very power hungry, since he beat up weak people only for his personal gain. He even went as far as killing his own brethren to obtain the power. Abilities He is able to make minions out of clay dolls called Nendos. They drive him around, fight for him and seem to have thoughts and feelings of their own. Grave uses his purple car to absorb the Kirakiraru of any sweets or people around the vicinity. Then, by shouting "Noir Inflation!", he can use the blackened Kirakiraru to turn his Nendos into a monster based on the Kirakiraru of the sweet absorbed. In episode 39 he used a power up called "Noir Revolution!" with which he absorbed some of the dark kirakiraru from his upgraded Gravemobile and became much stronger than before. In episode 40 near the end he fused with his upgraded Gravemobile (called Diable custom) and became a giant purple dinosaur-like monster. In episode 47, as a police officer, he possessed a small vacuum cleaner-like device that sucked the color out of kirakiraru and made their targets emotionless. Noir Inflation After Grave shouts "Noir Inflation!", he jumps into his car, which then sends dark kirakiraru to the four nendos. They spin around in the stream and fuse into one giant nendo. The car's headlights then reveal the giant nendo's appearance. Noir Inflation-Grave shouts Noir Inflation.png|"Noir Inflation!" Noir Inflation-Grave jumps in his car.png|Grave jumps back in his car Noir Inflation-Nendos fuse.png|The four nendos spin in the stream of dark kirakiraru Noir Inflation-Big nendo.png|They fused into one giant nendo KKPCALM24 Cupcake Nendo.jpg|Nendo based on cupcake sweet in episode 24 SpongeCakeNendo.png|Nendo based on sponge cake in episode 28 KKPCALM31CakeNendo.PNG|Nendo based on strawberry cake in episode 31 Trivia *Grave shares his voice actor with Purple Buggy from the ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' film. *Grave is the first human villain who has a bad and brutal personality from the start. Gallery :Main Page: Grave/Image Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Villains